In a respiration support system as utilized in a hospital, a nursing home, or other health care facility, warm, humidified air is supplied to a patient through an inhalation conduit. The inhalation conduit is usually a flexible, corrugated hose made of polymeric resinous material such as polypropylene, polyethylene, polystyrene and the like. The ambient air encompassing the inhalation conduit is usually appreciably cooler than the humidified air supplied to the patient. As a consequence, water vapor tends to condense inside the inhalation hose. The same phenomenon occurs in the exhalation conduit that is usually employed as a return conduit from the patient to the ventilator and humidifier apparatus of the system. The air flow to the patient or from the patient can be blocked if enough of this "rainout" condensate accumulates so that the lower portion of one of the inhalation and exhalation conduits is filled. The hoses connected to a patient cannot be placed under tension, as it is necessary to accomodate the patient as he changes position.
With this "rainout" condensation occurring on a continuous basis, attending personnel must drain the breathing hoses regularly and frequently so that the breathing of the patient can continue uninterrupted. Previously known solutions to this problem have not been particularly satisfactory. Thus, it has become customary to utilize small reservoirs attached directly to each of the inhalation and exhalation conduits. Reservoirs of this kind soon become too heavy for the conduits to support, as the condensate collects in them, so they must be emptied frequently. Alternatively, relatively expensive and complicated pressure activated valves for draining accumulation of the condensate into larger containers have been employeed.